Doctor Who?
by Twilgain
Summary: Alien meets alien, has Hayley found someone who understands her powers? Someone who won't send her away?
1. 1 Doctor Who?

1 Doctor Who?

Hayley came to rest on a rooftop in the heart of Britain, her white wings folding behind her gently before disappearing completely. She sighed and looked around, reminded of her isolated days back on Valria. No one had been in the area for weeks due to the recent invasion, so when she saw movement in the streets below, she dropped down onto her stomach, watching nervously while remaining out of sight.

Her fears were confirmed when a large tin can floated into view, it's head swiveling around to search for signs of life. Hayley's lip curled in disgust instinctively. She'd been on this planet long enough to know that these creatures were trouble.

She fled then, flying away as fast as her wings would carry her. She only rested she was miles away from the lone creature and the sun had set beyond the horizon. Panting, she drew in deep, long breaths and muttered to herself. "Time to revisit that plan of leaving this godforsaken planet…"

A whirring sound caught her attention, and her first thought was that the creature had somehow followed her all this way. Turning to run in a blind panic, she ran straight into a wall, and blacked out.

When she came to, she was in a room of sorts. The bed she was on was large, with a mattress that felt as though it were stuffed with goose feathers. The room itself was a peaceful color of blue. However, other than the bed and a desk in the far corner, no other furniture lay in the room. If Hayley hadn't been so worried about potentially having been kidnapped, she would have thought about staying there for quite awhile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent rest.

Pulling the covers back quietly, she glanced around the room again, making sure no one was present. Satisfied, she crept to the door, poking her head out to assess the hall. Again she saw no one. If she'd been kidnapped, wouldn't more measures have had been taken to keep her in place?

Mustering up her bravery, Hayley walked around the corner, determined to find the exit and leave. Instead she found herself face to face with a man. Shocked beyond words, Hayley could do nothing but stare. With his ridiculous bow tie and jacket, Hayley wanted to laugh, but again, the humans had all been gone so long, she'd expected to find one of the alien tin cans, not a man. Finally he spoke.

"You're up. Good! Can't say I've ever had anyone run straight into the Tardis wall and knock themselves out before…" He smiled at her, clearly waiting for a response.

"Wh-who are you?" She managed to get out.

He grinned. "Why, I'm the Doctor."


	2. 2 Introductions

**2 Introductions**

The three of them stared at her, interrogating her. They wanted to know how she'd survived the invasion. Hayley felt as though she were on trial again, back on Valria. The room and close proximity to other humanoids was suffocating.

"Are you American?" The girl asked, having noted her absence of an accent.

Hayley shook her head. "No, I'm from somewhere far away. It's unlikely that you've heard of it."

The Doctor spoke up finally, having had watched the entire exchange without interjection. "Try me."

Hayley raised her eyebrows, but answered. "I'm from Valria." She didn't state that this was another planet entirely, not wanting to take the chance that these people didn't know of other life forms from space.

The Doctor simply nodded, and the other girl spoke up. "You know it Doctor?"

"It's a planet hidden in the meteor belt surrounding Hirost. Planet of the winged humans."

The girl thought for a moment and then suddenly slapped her forehead and turned back to Hayley. "How rude! We haven't even introduced ourselves, and here we are asking your life's history! I'm Amy, this is Rory," she pointed to the man next to her, "and obviously you've met the Doctor. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Hayley. People call me Jaggs though." This raised a few eyebrows and she blushed, looking away.

Amy turned back to the Doctor. "Wait, did you say winged?"

He nodded and Hayley's eyes widened. Another of her secrets had been revealed within minutes of meeting these strangers.

Everyone looked at her expectantly then and she flushed. Even having had her cover blown, she felt as though she could trust these people, at the very least, the Doctor, mysterious though he was. She breathed deep and allowed her wings to be revealed, spreading them wide.

Hayley allowed a moment of indulgence and reached out to touch their minds with her own. Amy was thinking how pretty her wings were, while Rory was trying not to think about how short Hayley's skirt was. Hayley blushed again. However, when her mind turned to the Doctor's, she couldn't hear his thoughts. She looked away quickly when he raised an eyebrow at her. Had he noticed her?

The Doctor pulled everyone's attention away. "Well, on to more important things. The Daleks have invaded Britain, and, as usual, we're going to save the world." He looked around at them gravely, with a smile on his face.

"Daleks?" Hayley asked, perplexed.

"Yes. You know, the alien creatures you see down in the streets below." He answered.

"The tin cans?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, although much more dangerous than your average tomato soup brand."

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes. The three of them began talking strategies and naming events of which Hayley had not been present for. She began to feel quite awkward, as though she were intruding on something important. She started edging towards the door, feeling like she should leave them to their plans, as they had no need for her. But, as she reached the door, Amy turned to her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, where you going?"

Hayley stuttered, "W-well, I'm very appreciative that you took me in when I was unconscious, but I really should get going."

Amy must have heard her unspoken thoughts, because she smiled and answered, "No, you're one of our circle now. At least for the time being. Right Doctor?"

"Of course! I get the feeling that your abilities will come quite in handy for this particular mission."

While she was happy to have people wanting her around, people who didn't have knowledge of her failings, and therefore no reason to hate her, she wondered if the Doctor knew more than he was letting on.

For now though, she was glad to be part of a team. She would do what she could to help the Doctor and his companions.


End file.
